Fan Girl Hell
by Natsuki06
Summary: Being a bachelor is hard. The fangirls are annoying especially when you're both on the same team.


**Fan Girl Hell**

"A Failed Neji**x**Ten"

Heartthrob Rule #1: "Some girls don't take rejection well."

It's starting to get on my nerves already. She's been following me since I left the compound. I can feel her brown eyes boring a hole through my head. If she spent the time she wasted stalking me to train, she could have been Hokage by now.

She thinks I can't feel her staring. That I can't sense her ever-looming presence. She definitely gives herself too much credit. I didn't have anything against her personally. In fact, I get a kick from seeing the guys' faces when throngs of girls start chasing Uchiha and me.

Sigh. I guess that's what happens when you're from one of the most powerful clans in your village, and you look better than the average lazy-ass guy. Girls also tend to gradually fall for the guys with troubled family backgrounds: Uchiha lost everyone he cared for, I grew up without a dad, and Gaara — well, I don't have the patience to enumerate all the terrible, family-related things that happen to Gaara.

Girls also like guys who excel at giving crappy monologues: Uchiha goes on and on about his "Avenger" crap, I always seem to have some new idea on destiny, and Gaara — well, he was just never loved. We also seem to have a certain minority complex.

Contemplating on how teenage girls think is hard work. I stopped at a deli to buy a bento. Damn. I almost forgot that Lee was waiting for me near the Memorial stone. He's been instilled with the insane thought that if he doesn't break at least one bone in his bone in his body on a daily basis; he'll never succeed in life. He trains with me, so he's certain that something breaks.

I looked back to — visually — check if she was still following me. No out-of-place Chinese girl in sight. Mental victory dance. I raced to the Memorial stone with a huge grin on my face.

Nearing the Memorial stone, I noticed there were two people standing there. Maybe, Lee invited Gai-sensei to spar. I shuddered at the thought of having to train with the only two men who thought green jumpsuits, thick eyebrows, and salad bowl haircuts were very fashionable. I try to avoid overly emotional get-togethers as well. With the two of them together, the level of emotion is nearly suffocating.

That's when ii saw them, the hair buns that oddly reminded me of Pucca. They were attached to the girl who set the bar at being my fangirl. It didn't help that we were on the same team. Damn random teaming!

"Neji," Lee called, waving his hand frantically. "Let's start training, already. Tenten's here too."

"I noticed.' I answered, eyeing her. She wouldn't even look up from the kunai she was twirling. "How did _you_ even know we were going to train here?" I let acid leak into every word. Fangirls just never give up. I was done being subtle.

"I heard you and Lee talking yesterday," she said, looking up at me. "I just came to see if you guys needed any help." Apparently, she was going to play defense. Perfect! I'm going to drive her into the ground.

"That's really weird, considering Lee told me to meet him here _when Gai-sensei took us to the hot springs_. You weren't _peeping_, were you? That would have been **pathetic**." She flushed two different shades of red. I had her cornered now. You needed fangirls to acknowledge what they are — annoying — before dropping them. That way they can't deny it. Time to strike the knockout blow.

"I…I…I--" she managed before I cut her short.

"Yo…you're annoying." I said flat out. I didn't care about being nice anymore. I've had it up to my pupil less eyes with nice. "Tenten, you're going to have to accept what I'm about to say to you. Tenten, I'm not interested." I said it slowly so she couldn't misunderstand.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Pathetic. She sniffled and the waterworks started — Lee must have felt so bad for her that he started crying too. Even more pathetic. The atmosphere was starting to get too emotional for me, so I left.

After that incident, Team Gai disbanded. Not really, I still spar and talk with Lee and Gai-sensei. Although, nowadays, I'm so busy with my own bunch of genin. I never considered becoming a jounin to be my final goal. I wanted to be a jounin who got to boss around kids — and get paid to do it.

Tenten left the village. She wanted to rediscover her Chinese heritage. But we all know better than that.

Sigh. Some girls just don't let down easy.

**(A.N. I don't have anything against Chinese people. Just Tenten. I mean come on. She doesn't even have a family name…)**


End file.
